Compounds in which fluoroalkyl groups are introduced into organic compounds attract public attention in recent years as they have physiological activities or like functions. Particularly, the compounds having the thus introduced fluoroalkyl groups have been known as intermediates for the synthesis of medicinal and agricultural chemicals and water- and oil-repellent agents.
However, fluoroalkyl derivatives represented by the following general formulae (IV) and (V) of: ##STR3## (In the formulae, L.sub.1 stands for an aryl or alkyl group, L.sub.2 stands for a hydrogen atom or a methyl group. And n stands for an integer of from 1 to 20.), i.e. fluoroalkyl group-containing chlorinated compounds, fluoroalkyl group-containing unsaturated compounds derived therefrom and the process for preparing the same, have not yet been known up to date.
An object of this invention is to provide fluoroalkyl derivatives which are utilizable as the intermediates for the synthesis of medicinal and agricultural chemicals and water- and oil-repellents, and to provide a process for preparing the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing a fluoroalkyl derivative easily at high yield without using any special device.